superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor: Ragnarok
Thor: Ragnarok is a 2017 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Thor, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2011's Thor and 2013's Thor: The Dark World, and is the seventeenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Taika Waititi from a screenplay by Eric Pearson and the writing team of Craig Kyle and Christopher L. Yost, and stars Chris Hemsworth as Thor alongside Tom Hiddleston, Cate Blanchett, Idris Elba, Jeff Goldblum, Tessa Thompson, Karl Urban, Mark Ruffalo, and Anthony Hopkins. In Thor: Ragnarok, Thor must escape the alien planet Sakaar in time to save Asgard from Hela and the impending Ragnarök. Plot Two years after the battle of Sokovia,1 Thor is imprisoned by the fire demon Surtur in Muspelheim, who reveals that Thor's father Odin is no longer on Asgard. He explains that the realm will soon be destroyed during the prophesied Ragnarök, once Surtur unites his crown with the Eternal Flame that burns in Odin's vault. Thor frees himself, defeats Surtur and takes his crown, believing he has prevented Ragnarök. Thor returns to Asgard to find Heimdall gone and his brother Loki posing as Odin. After exposing Loki, Thor forces him to help find their father, and with directions from Stephen Strange on Earth, they locate Odin in Norway. Odin explains that he is dying and Ragnarök is imminent despite Thor’s efforts to prevent it. He then reveals his passing will allow his firstborn child, Hela, to escape from a prison she was sealed in long ago. Hela was the leader of Asgard's armies, conquering the Nine Realms with Odin, but Odin imprisoned her and wrote her out of history after he feared that she had become too ambitious and powerful. Odin dies as Thor and Loki watch on, and Hela appears, destroying Thor's hammer Mjolnir. She pursues the two as they attempt to flee through the Bifröst Bridge, forcing them out into space. Arriving in Asgard, she defeats its army and kills the Warriors Three. She then resurrects the ancient dead who once fought with her, including her giant wolf Fenris, and appoints the Asgardian Skurge as her executioner. Hela plans to use the Bifröst to expand Asgard's empire, but Heimdall sneaks in, takes the sword that controls the Bridge and begins hiding other Asgardians. Thor crash-lands on Sakaar, a garbage planet surrounded by wormholes. A slave trader designated Scrapper 142 subdues him with an obedience disk and sells him as a gladiator to Sakaar's ruler, the Grandmaster, with whom Loki has already ingratiated himself. Thor recognizes 142 as one of the Valkyrior, a legendary force of female warriors who were killed fighting Hela long ago. Thor is forced to compete in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, facing his old friend Hulk. Summoning lightning, Thor gets the upper hand, but the Grandmaster sabotages the fight to ensure Hulk's victory. Still enslaved after the fight, Thor attempts to convince Hulk and 142 to help him save Asgard, but neither is willing. He soon manages to escape the palace and finds the Quinjet that brought Hulk to Sakaar. Hulk follows Thor to the Quinjet, where a recording of Natasha Romanoff makes him transform back into Bruce Banner for the first time since Sokovia. The Grandmaster orders 142 and Loki to find Thor and Hulk, but the pair come to blows and Loki forces her to relive the deaths of her fellow Valkyrior at the hands of Hela. Deciding to help Thor, she takes Loki captive. Unwilling to be left behind, Loki provides the group with the means to steal one of the Grandmaster's ships. They then liberate the other gladiators who, led by Korg and Miek, stage a revolution. Loki again attempts to betray his brother, but Thor anticipates this and leaves him behind, where Korg, Miek, and the gladiators soon find him. Thor, Banner, and 142 escape through a wormhole to Asgard, where Hela's forces are attacking Heimdall and the remaining Asgardians in pursuit of the sword that controls the Bifröst. Banner chooses to become Hulk again, defeating Fenris, while Thor and 142 battle Hela and her warriors. Loki and the gladiators arrive to rescue the citizens, and a repentant Skurge sacrifices himself to enable their escape. Thor, facing Hela, loses his right eye and then has a vision of Odin that helps him realize only Ragnarök can stop her. He sends Loki to retrieve Surtur's crown and place it in the Eternal Flame. Surtur is reborn and destroys Asgard, seemingly killing Hela. Aboard the Grandmaster's spaceship, Thor, now king, decides to take his people to Earth. In a mid-credits scene, they are intercepted by a large spacecraft.2 In a post-credits scene, the Grandmaster is confronted by his former subjects. Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Thor / Hajo * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Cate Blanchett as Hela * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Anthony Hopkins as Odin / Loki (disguise) * Karl Urban as Skurge/Executioner * Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster * Ray Stevenson as Volstagg * Zachary Levi as Fandral * Tadanobu Asano as Hogun * Rachel House as Topaz * Cohen Holloway as Lead Scrapper * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Taika Waititi as Korg / Ejashi / Hajo / Surtur (motion capture) * Clancy Brown as Surtur (voice) * Steven Oliver as Cousin Carlo * Luke Hemsworth as Thor (Fiction) * Sam Neill as Odin (Fiction) * Matt Damon as Loki (Fiction) * Charlotte Nicdao as Sif (Fiction) * Gabby Carbon as Jane Foster (Fiction) * Stan Lee as Sakaaran Barber * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (stock footage) * Shane Rangi as Hajo * Unknown Actor as Miek * Unknown Actor as Biff * Unknown Actor as Doug * Unknown Actor as Tasba * Unknown Actor as Fandral (Fiction) * Unknown Actor as Hogun (Fiction) * Unknown Actor as Volstagg (Fiction) Sequel Thor: Ragnarok will be followed by a sequel: Thor: Love and Thunder which is scheduled for 2021. Gallery Trivia * This film marks the first time that Sam Neill and Jeff Goldblum have appeared in together in a film since Jurassic Park (1993). * The trailer for Thor: Ragnarok generated more than one hundred thirty-six million views in its first twenty-four hours after being released. * Thor's "friend from work" line about Hulk was suggested to Chris Hemsworth by a Make-A-Wish child who paid a visit to the set on the day the scene was filmed. * The inclusion of the song Immigrant Song was actually originally scripted to happen in the first Thor film, according to that film's co-writer Zack Stentz. It was scripted to appear in scenes whenever Thor rode into battle, but ultimately it was cut from the final cut of that film.3 * With the film's release in 2017, it is the 55th anniversary of the debut of Thor (August 1962) and The Incredible Hulk (May 1962), as well as the centennial of their co-creator Jack Kirby. * This is the second film in which the Marvel Studios logo includes a special transition effect rather than a basic cut, after The Avengers. * The post-credits caption promises "Thor will return in Avengers: Infinity War". Category:Thor Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2017